Blackburn
}} |species = Human |gender = |race = Unknown |eye_color = Unknown |hair = Unknown |weapon(s) = Combat Carbine, Police Pistol |equipment= Frag Grenade |image1 = Blackburn Full Body.png|caption1 = Full body of }} is a character featured in Operation: Tempest of Co-Op Campaign. He is part of Saber Team Four; a 4-man SEAL team sent to assist Task Force: PIXEL during the mission, First Strike. Centurion Armament's Arctic Lab Blackburn and his team was sent with Saber Team Five to await further orders and the arrival of Pixel One. Within the next few hours, the task force managed to navigate through the harsh tundra to link up with the SEAL teams. Raider, the Saber Five's leader and Warhawk reported that an incoming blizzard will block out the base's communications with the rest of the company, and that it will be the perfect opportunity to commence the attack. The SEAL team initiates the assault and the teams infiltrated the compound under the cover of the blizzard. Pixel One sabotages the base's power networks, then released several captured Coded individuals in the power grid to spawn them into the base. As chaos erupts inside, the SEAL team begins picking off outer sentries, while more mercenaries attempt to evacuate. The main force managed to eliminate most of the outer defense, due to poor communications. The task force then breached through the main entrance while the SEAL assault team breached through the back entrance. Spectre alerted that both teams should double time with their clearing, as Centurion Armament had deployed their experimental weapons to thwart the Coded. The task force makes it towards the main bay, where both the Coded and Centurion Armament engaged in a heated battle. The task force slips by and eliminates any hostiles that fired back into the main hall. Both teams fought against the security forces inside, destroying several mechs, turrets, drones, and their elite soldiers. The two teams link up near the computer labs, where the server room was located, but along the way, Lynx was killed during the firefight. The team breaches through the last of the defenders, however the company deployed their final option; Agent Craftian; a genetically enhanced former freelancing mercenary now Centurion Armament's mercenary, fitted with Centurion's prototype armor and weapons. During the fight, Royal was swiftly killed by the merc. Despite losing teammates, the task force managed to distract Agent Craftian long enough so that Spectre could copy the virus unto a hard drive while Blackburn sets up the explosives. The team managed to blow up the server room, which also triggered Agent Craftian to be injured by a large piece of debris. Pinned down, the team manages to neutralize Agent Craftian. Saber Team Five then alerts that the fighting between the Coded and the mercenaries had exposed the sniper team's position, and was forced to retreat. Without sniper support, the team rushes towards the extraction zone outside the Beaufort Sea, where the USS Lanternshark; an Ohio-class submarine broke through the ice, extracting the team. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign